Re-Enter: Straw Hat Pirates
by empirefantasy777
Summary: Time-Travel Fic. The Straw Hats woke up on their ship near an island they do not know; all except Luffy, who immediately recognized what they are looking at. He run shouting "Foosha Village!" (A not too serious Fanfic. Read if you want.)
1. Ch1 Journey Restart

**Title:** Re-Enter: Straw Hat Pirates (Winner! My sister's choice)

Straw Hat Pirates Unleased (Undecided)

One Piece: Boss-Level Straw Hat Pirate (Undecided)

One Piece: Journey Restarted (Undecided)

New World Level Straw Hat Pirates (Undecided)

Rise of the Straw Hats (Undecided)

Doomed World for the Pirate king has Return (Nope!)

I Really Can't Make A Title (YES!)

 **Summary:**

 **Time-Travel Fic** _._ The Straw Hats woke up on their ship near an island they do not know; all except Luffy, who immediately recognized what they are looking at. He run shouting "Foosha Village!" (A not too serious Fanfic. Read if you want.)

 **Author's Notes:**

No.1 – This is my First One Piece Fanfic.

No.2 – I like One Piece. I have read through the manga and watched the anime but not everything. There's some OVAs and movies that I have yet to watch.

I have also began reading FanFics. I especially like the Time Travel fics.

Pairings… there will be none at the moment… but if I were to choose, I'd pick Boa Hancock for Luffy. No Harem route. (Pairings and/or Romance isn't until much later on, if I feel like writing some.)

No.3 – I have written this based on what I remember from the anime.

Research is also conducted to ensure accuracy of what I am writing.

Help is also much appreciated.

 **Timeline:** After Zou.

No.4 – Time Travel. OOC. Out of Character (Possibly, not really sure which part yet).

No.5 – Reminder: I have written this fanfic for the fun of it. If I have offended some Fans from what I have written, I am sorry.

No. 6 – Thank you for Reading this Author's Note (if you have read this far). Please inform me if you find this Author's Note at the beginning of EVERY chapter annoying. I will try to minimize it and put most of it down at the end of every chapter instead.

 **Rated:** T for Teens and above (older). (I will warn readers if the chapter got darker and has elements that may not be so Teen.)

 **Disclaimer** : I am but a fan of One Piece.

* * *

 **Chapter One:** Journey Restart.

 **[Third Person Point of View]**

 **[Dream Sequence:** the Deletion **]**

" _What the hell is that!?"_

" _Shit! That's-!"_

" _Get moving! Evasive manoeuvre!"_

" _Everyone! Get away!"_

" _Roger! Boss Luffy!"_

" _It's firing!"_

" _The Grand Fleet won't be able to dodge that!"_

" _Everyone, abandon ship!"_

" _Don't be selfish Luffy."_

" _Yeah, if you're staying so are we!"_

" _One for All, All for One!"_

" _You guys… Let's Go!"_

" _ **YEAH!"**_

" _Luffy-Senpai! / Boss Luffy!"_

" _Straw Hat-ya…"_

 **[Dream Sequence:** End **]**

* * *

 **[Location:** East Blue **/** Dawn Island **/** Goa Kingdom **/** Sea near Foosha Village **/** Thousand Sunny **]**

The blue sea is calm. The sky, clear. There is nothing but a gentle breeze until… a strange phenomenon occurred. A part of sea near Foosha Village started to become hazy. Mist started to appear and within the said mist, a ship emerged. Luckily for the crew of the ship, no one on the village saw the phenomenon.

The ship that emerged can only be described as a dream ship, an embodiment of dreams. Colourful ships are not strange, even other pirates use colourful ships. At a glance, you could see that the ship is intact. No damage what so ever that you could mistake it as brand new. It gently swayed on the calm sea, waiting for its/her crew to wake up from their previous ordeal.

(Gasp!)

A huge intake of air resounded throughout the ship's deck. Followed by heavy breathing as the person stabilized her breathing. She griped the grassy deck of the ship and tried to shake off the lingering feeling of being atomized. Her orange hair swayed as wind swept by, giving her much relief. She tried to stand and barely did it. The woman's name is Nami, the navigator of the Straw Hat Pirates. She stood up and looked around to see her crew still trying to recover.

"Guys… still alive?"

Nami asked loud enough for everyone to hear and got groans for an answer. She then heard Usopp, the 'God' and Sniper King of the Straw Hat Pirates, ask a question that made everyone froze in fear.

"If we are alive… why are the marines still not capturing us?"

Everyone on deck froze in fear. Then… without missing a beat, all stood up and checked their surroundings. They ignored the vegetative state they are in and ran to their post and checked everything. All shouted confirmation that everything is okay, except for the fact that they are now in open waters and would be easy to spot by anyone.

"Okay, I'll try something. Luffy, bring me to the top of the crow's nest."

"Sure." Luffy, the Captain of the Straw Hat Pirates, easily agreed and was clearly interested in what Nami was about to do.

Nami was left by the crow's nest as she had requested. Luffy jumped down to see what she's about to do. Everyone else looked up as well. Nami created a small cloud that she could stand on and floated just a little above the Thousand Sunny, the name of the Straw Hat Pirates' ship. She then squeezed hard and made her new Sorcery Clima Tact extend. It is now as long as the Thousand Sunny, she had also incited the excitement of her crew. She took a deep breath and then started to spin the super long clima tact.

"Mirage Tempo!"

Everyone looked around as the ship is slowly enveloped by a mist. The mist then slowly disappeared. For the Straw Hats, it is as if nothing has happened. But for those who saw the ship on the outside, it is as if the ship was slowly evaporating into thin air. Nami breathed out a sigh of relief as the ship disappeared below her. She jumped down as Luffy inflated himself and catch her.

"Nice work, Nami." Robin, the Archaeologist of the Straw Hat Pirates, complemented Nami. She had used her powers to see what Nami had done was impressed.

"It's temporary. It will last for a couple of hours then I'll have to redo it again later." Nami scratched the back of her in happy embarrassment of the complement.

"Luffy, if you want to see what happened. Go to that mini cloud Nami made, it should last a few more minutes." Robin suggested to Luffy with a smile. Luffy made a smile as well and rocketed himself to the cloud platform. Usopp immediately ran after him to see as well.

"Yohohoho~" Brook, the Musician of the Straw Hat Pirates, sang a happy melody as he jumped up and down to the level of the cloud platform to see what has happened to the Thousand Sunny.

"I'll go make some food. This uncomfortable feeling is starting to annoy me." Sanji, the Chef of the Straw Hat Pirates, went to his kitchen with a less love struck expression. He was happy but the feeling of being atomized still stuck.

"I'll make some medicine for after we had eaten. It may help as well." Chopper, the Doctor of the Straw Hat Pirates, moved towards his clinic. He shivered uncomfortably.

"I'll go check the ship." Franky, the Shipwright of the Straw Hat Pirates, turned around but they could see that he too is walking mechanically.

"…" Zoro, the Swordsman of the Straw Hat Pirates, said nothing. He walked to a corner on the deck and began working out. He would not show weakness.

* * *

 **[Loading Screen:** Straw Hats Eating and Discussing **]**

"Sanji! The foods' really great! I feel the energy flowing in me!" Luffy loudly enjoyed the food after he had seen the ship from outside the mirage. He was greatly impressed by it and kept saying about how Nami could become a ninja if she wanted to. He had stars in his eyes and drool at imagining himself going 'Nin-Nin!', playing ninja.

"Thanks Sanji. The food really helps. Together with the medicine I made, we could recover in no time. But I would like to ask everyone to go visit the sick bay later. I just want to make sure nothing's wrong with us." Chopper seriously asked everyone. He is currently in his 'Doctor Mode'.

"Hai~!" Everyone on the room answered in unison. There's no point in arguing while Chopper is in Doctor Mode, they knew they would not win.

"For now, we should all rest until Chopper calls for our check-up." Nami suggested. She felt more energetic now thanks to Sanji's food but she still do not want to do anything at the moment. She is still mentally exhausted from all the revelation, the fights and then there's also Luffy's fan! She let out a tired sigh at those thoughts.

"Agreed." Robin answered for everyone else. After that, they continued to talk about nonsense stuff and ate. They dispersed soon after they had finished eating.

* * *

( **Present** : Soon after Chopper's Medical Check-up)

"There's nothing wrong with us. I tripled check everyone and found nothing except for that same feeling we have felt since we got here." Chopper professionally presented his findings as he drank some nerve calming tea made by Sanji.

"That's good! Well-done, Doctor Chopper!" Usopp sighed in obvious relief along with everyone. He watched amused as Chopper danced awkwardly but with a happy expression.

"Then, we need to see where we are. We have minimal supplies of both food and medicinal stuff. No thanks to that whole scuffle with Big Mom, Kaido and those shitty Marines." Sanji blew smoke into the air while leaning on the railing. He couldn't stop thinking about how he nearly endangered the whole crew because he went to Big Mom.

"Yohohoho~" Brook just continued to lighten up the mood.

"Well, at least we are safe at the moment." Robin leaned on the mast and looked at the sky. She's greatly enjoying the calmness of the situation.

"The Sunny's fine. Nothing's out of place nor broken. It's just we may need to buy ingredients to make more cola if there's no cola around here." Franky is greatly relieved that the Sunny is fine.

"Really? That's great!" Usopp just laid down on the grassy deck and enjoyed the gentle breeze of the wind. Everyone else also agreed with the sniper and laid down on the deck.

"It's so peaceful." Chopper liked this infinitely better than running away from the Yonkos and Marines.

"It's like we are at one of the Blues rights now." Nami rolled beside Robin. She doesn't care about beauty and clothes right now. She just wants to enjoy the feeling of peace.

"…" Luffy said nothing as he rolled all over the place. He too like this, at the moment. After nearly dying from the marines and Yonkos, he too just want to have a rest.

"Yohohoho~ then I will sing for everyone's enjoyment." Brook began to sing a calming song and in no time everyone is asleep, even himself.

Zoro looked below him and smirked (Smiled but for someone like Zoro it's like his smirking instead). He would have told them that there's an island near them, but he decided against it. Everyone's been through a lot lately, they all needed the rest.

Without realising it, the whole crew slept through the remaining day and spent their night at the deck of the ship. They are just happy to be alive and well.

* * *

( **Next Day** : Day after Arrival)

"Breakfast! Woohoo!"

Luffy was once again energetic as was everyone else. This time they are all noisily eating while exchanging information on what they are currently doing. No one has bothered to look past their own ship and into the distance.

Nami was busy drawing maps, she haven't noticed the Log Pose has ceased to work properly. Robin is also on the library of the ship with Nami, but was compiling data after data on all they have learn regarding the Poneglyphs and Raftel. Luffy and Chopper are busy playing tag that they ran into Zoro who was doing some weight exercises. Now, both Luffy and Chopper are the ones running from Zoro as he tried to slash them with his sword. His expression was that of a shark with a tick mark.

Brook was by the mast laughing his ass off at Zoro's expression. He too began to make a run for it when Luffy and Chopper went to his direction and dragged him into the mess. Sanji was counting the food they have left, which would not last another three days. Franky and Usopp are busy in the workshop. They have started to build something like Nami's Mirage Tempo for the whole ship. This was so that Nami does not have to keep going up the crow's nest to do it; she greatly appreciated their efforts.

( **Sometime Later** )

Everyone has gather on the deck once again. They are now ready to tackle the main issues of what to do next.

"Okay, everyone. Get ready to set sail to the next-" Nami stopped talking and felt her heart dropped as she looked at the Log Pose. All three pointers are now going wildly much like the normal compass would on the Grandline. She shrieked in fright.

"Nami-san! What wrong?!" Sanji immediately jumped up as he saw Nami freak out.

"Nami! Calm down! Deep breathes." Chopper was patting Nami on the back.

Nami calmed down a little and apologised for scaring everyone. She then showed her wrist with the log pose. She looked at everyone without saying anything. One by one realization dawned on everyone's faces, even Luffy, knew they are now in a really bad situation.

"The Log Pose is not working properly again. I haven't really gotten to look at it since I felt that the weather wouldn't be changing anytime soon. I thought we are safe in this waters for a bit more but this is not what I have expected." Nami looked down, clouds of depression hanging by her head. She thought she had underestimated the Grandline again. Robin was comforting her about it.

"If the Log don't work, this means we are stuck here for a while. Moving is dangerous especially here in the New World." Usopp concluded while nodding sagely.

"Oi. Oi. We can't stay here anymore. The food will last us only three days and that's pushing it." Sanji gave out his food supply report. Everyone knew that Sanji is the Best Cook there is, so if Sanji says their low on food, it's bad.

"On the bright side, Sunny is fine. We can go anywhere without worry of any damage." Franky gave his input but it was no good if the log is not registering.

"My, oh my. We are in a pinch aren't we? Yohohoho~" Brook jokingly asked.

"Huh? But there's an island nearby." Zoro nonchalantly said. This earned him an earful.

" **WHAT?!"**

Everyone immediately run to the side of the ship and looked at the island that was indeed nearby. They could make out a village on it with windmills. They do not recognise the island but someone does.

"Foosha Village!"

With a large smile, Luffy jumped ship towards the island completely forgetting the fact that he's a hammer on the water.

"Idiot!"

* * *

"We all needed the rest. If I had told you guys about the island yesterday, do you think Luffy would have let us rest?" Zoro explained to his crew why he hasn't told them about the island sooner.

"That's… true…" Nami and everyone else agreed with Zoro and gave Luffy a knowing look. They now had tied up Luffy to ensure he doesn't jump to the island carelessly, again… for the fifth time. Luffy was yelling for them to go there now.

"Luffy… I understand you want to see this… island that looked like your home town. But remember, we are on the New World of the Grandline. For all we know, it's just imitating your home." Nami calmly explained to Luffy while patting his head. Luffy just deflated at the thought that the place was a fake.

"First, we need more info. Usopp and Robin, can you two do something?" Nami requested from the two. The two nodded.

"Hmm… it's a village alright… there's windmills and people. There are shops by the harbour." Usopp reported as he continued to look around.

"I see someone who looked like the mayor of the village. He's together with a young bartender waving to someone going to the mountains." Robin looked around more.

"Makino!" Luffy smiled ear to ear when he heard about the young bartender.

"Hmm…? Did we get sent to East Blue? By that **'thing'**?" Nami mumbled audibly but was heard enough by everyone.

"It's possible… I mean, they did create the Pacifistas out of Kuma… right?" Usopp darkly suggested. It was met with the same grim expressions.

"HMM?!" Luffy just jolted upwards and leaned on the railings. He intently looked at the direction of the mountains. Surprised his crew followed his gazed.

"Zoro, Sanji. You guys feel that?" Luffy asked seriously. This surprised his crew but everyone stayed quiet.

"Now, that is strange." Zoro replied seriously.

"Yeah, I have to agree with marimo over here. That's definitely strange." Sanji replied as well. Though he jokingly insulted Zoro, he too felt the implications of what he was sensing.

"What-What is it?" Usopp nervously asked. The Monster Trio are serious, this won't end well.

"Robin, see if you can look inside the bar. That's where the Bounty Posters are normally posted in the village." Luffy was now seriously freaking out his crew.

"Sure, Luffy." Robin did as requested and used her powers to look inside the bar. She grew a hand on the roof and snaked it to the nearest window she could see into. "Nothing. There's no bounties of you or us anywhere. And I just heard this Makino say that 'Luffy is about to leave in less than month.'"

"Huh?" Everyone with the exception of Luffy, Robin, Zoro and Sanji tilted their head in confusion. While Luffy's general reaction was…

"THIS IS SO COOL!"

* * *

"Okay, hold up. You four are saying that there is another Luffy out there on the mountains? (Nods: all four) and that there's not a single trace of us in the Newspapers? (Nod: just Robin) what? But how?" Nami shook head in a confused manner.

"Sorry, Nami-san. But the fact that we could feel Luffy in that mountain warrants an investigation." Sanji blew his smoke as he said seriously.

"The love cook's right. We need to go to that island whether we want to or not." Zoro nodded seriously as well. Again in total agreement with his rival.

"I would suggest we assemble into three teams. One for the supply run. Another for guard duty. And last as the search and investigation team." Robin laid the ideas. There was no escaping the fact that they need to go to the island.

"I'll stay on guard duty. I highly doubt the islanders of the Blue Seas would like to see a moving skeleton around." Brook volunteered to stay. He accepted the fact that they could be in the Blue Seas which haven't really seen the things the Grandline threw at your common sense.

"Me too. I'm way too abnormally big for a normal human. I would cause a ruckus on the town when what we need is secrecy." Franky raised his hand next.

"I'll stay. Not because I'm scared. It is because if this is Foosha Village, there is a high chance that the villagers might mistake me for my father; which is a crew of one of the Yonko." Usopp looked a bit down but he knew that this was a delicate situation.

"(Sigh) There's no stopping you now is there? Fine, I, Sanji-kun and Chopper in his reindeer mode will go visit the town. We get the supplies. You guys search for that 'Other Luffy'." Nami conceded defeat. She could not win if everyone's raring to go.

"Yosh. It's decided then. Zoro and Robin will come with me. Let's Go!" Luffy nodded ready to go.

"Yeah!"

* * *

( **Team** : Supply Team: Nami, Sanji and Chopper)

"So this is Luffy's home town… wow, so backwater." Nami commented. She looked around the stalls and started to buy the necessities. She currently wore a more modest set of clothes to not attract attention.

"Yeah. It sure is peaceful." Chopper said in a low voice that on Nami and Sanji could hear.

"There's plenty of choices here for food." Sanji didn't bother to flirt with any girl around when he's busy body blocking some 'curious' looking eyes that looked too long at Nami.

"There are herbs here as well and books too. I'm sure Robin would like some of those." Chopper looked at the herbs he needed which Nami immediately bought for him.

"Yeah, but the books are for later until we know we have enough money. I doubt they have gold exchange point around here." Nami continued to buy what Chopper was looking at. Having known everyone on the crew, she could tell what she needed to do for them.

"Hmm… ara, are you new to the town?" a voice resounded behind the supply trio.

( **Team** : Guard Duty: Brook, Franky and Usopp)

The trio has nothing to do but watch the sea. Brook just sat at the top of the crow's nest and played his violin. Usopp and Franky are on the deck continuing their work on the New Mirage System of the Thousand Sunny.

"Yohohoho~"

More work, more concetration.

"Yohohoho~ Yohohoho~"

Concentrate and work.

"Yoh! Gyaaahh!"

"What the hell Brook!?" the duo of inventors shouted with shark teeth at Brook, who promptly fell down to the deck. Brook then started to point at the backs of the duo.

A dark shadow appeared on the deck.

( **Team** : Search and Investigation Team: Luffy, Zoro and Robin)

Luffy, Zoro and Robin used the Shark Submerge III to get to the other side of the island nearest to the mountains. They are now currently on their way to the ASL Hideaway Treehouse (Note: I don't remember if this is the real name of the treehouse). The trio didn't even get to fight anyone or anything on their way to the hideout as animals and beast made sure to stir away from the abnormally strong humans. Before long, they arrived at the treehouse.

"My, quite a cute treehouse. Fufufu~" Robin looked on in anticipation. She would love to know what kind of story there is to the house and by extension the younger life of her captain.

"Hmm… so this is where you used to live… I like it." Zoro smirked. He could feel the memories and feeling that was put into making the house.

"Yeah… thanks." Luffy is a bit teary eyed as he looked at the treehouse. He then proceeded inside without bothering to knock.

Inside was a young man looking at them with wide eyes in shock.

"Yo, me! Nice to me you!" (Older Luffy)

* * *

 **(Omake:** Fishermen near Sunny's Anchored location, After Mirage Tempo Activation **)**

Two boats went to fish a bit away from the harbour in hopes of getting bigger fishes. On these boats are four people who lived an ordinary lives. They have yet to see the horrors of the sea. For them it was just another ordinary day.

It was until… a chilly wind swept by…

It was a so cold that as if night has come…

Just then… they heard voices… strange and distorted…

Then a singing… a pirate song…

"Yohohoho~"

The fishermen became alert and scared…

"Yohohoho~ Yohohoho~"

The singing grew louder… then the men on the boat looked at where the voice had come from…

They immediately regretted it…

Floating above the sea was a skull. It has a hat with a golden crown. Its eyes pierced the very soul of the fishermen who dare to look at it. Then…

"Yoh! Gyaaah!"

" **GYAAAAHHH!"**

The men got home in a blink of an eye and rumours began to spread like wild fire. It was immediate confirm to be true when witnesses saw the skull appear and disappear instantaneously. Flashes of light could be seen. Coldness of the night could be felt. And a roar of a dying monster was heard.

The Legend of a Pirate Ghost infesting the sea near Foosha Village began here.

 **(Omake:** Ends **)**

* * *

 **Last Author's Notes for the Chapter** :

This fanfic is meant to be fun. Please, I implore people to not take this seriously. Thank you for reading this fanfic if you have. And if you liked it as well.

 **NOTE** : Just to be sure! There will be only **ONE LUFFY**! So don't expect it to be Two Luffys at the same timeline. It's hard to make those kind of fanfic, for me.

 **Lastly** : Do I start recruiting new members for the Straw Hats?

Like: Gin(?) but not everyone they meet, there's a fanfic like that out there already. I also wouldn't be putting OCs on my fic. There's plenty of characters already on One Piece.

If you have a suggestion on who the Straw Hats should recruit just say so. Though, don't expect much. Just looking into the idea. This doesn't mean would I go along that route anyway…

 **Up Next** :

[Still making the chapter title]

 **Sneak Peak** :

"Bye everyone! I will be the Pirate King!"


	2. Ch2 Fulfilment

**Title:**

Re-Enter: Straw Hat Pirates

 **Summary:**

 **Time-Travel Fic** _._ The Straw Hats woke up on their ship near an island they do not know; all except Luffy, who immediately recognized what they are looking at. He run shouting "Foosha Village!" (A not too serious Fanfic. Read if you want.)

 **Author's Notes:**

No.1 – Hello.

No.2 – New Straw Hat Crewmates: REJECTED! (Phew, I honestly felt relieved for some reason.)

No.3 – **One Luffy** in the Timeline. Sorry, I wasn't clear on this one. What I meant is, **One Straw Hats** in the Timeline.

No.4 – Human like reactions. Not sure if it's the right thing to call it but I made the crew, except Luffy, react that way. Not too much though, not like some over the top reactions. (EDIT: the Reactions to Time Travel)

 **Rated:** T for Teens and above (older). (I will warn readers if the chapter got darker and has elements that may not be so Teen.)

 **Disclaimer** : I am but a fan of One Piece.

* * *

 **Chapter Two:** Fulfilment.

 **[Third Person Point of View]**

 **[Location:** East Blue **/** Dawn Island **/** Goa Kingdom **/** Foosha Village **/** Market **]**

( **Team** : Supply Team: Nami, Sanji and Chopper)

The trio was busy buying everything they needed when they heard someone called out to them from behind. They turned to see who it was and was surprised that it was the young bartender that Robin had described. They also remembered her name as Makino since Luffy seemed really fond of her.

"Hmm, is something wrong?" Makino asked as the people, she suspects as a couple, and their pet looked at her with surprised expression. She was sometimes told that she is good at sneaking up on people. She thought that she had done something rude at accidentally surprising the trio. She was about to apologize when the girl shook her head and introduced herself.

"Sorry. We just didn't sense you there at all. I mean, er-, I'm Nami." Nami immediately corrected herself and gave out her name. She then elbowed Sanji in the ribs, who has a love-struck expression. The effect was immediate as he swiftly introduced himself in a gentleman like manner.

"My name is Sanji. May I have the pleasure of knowing your name, my Lady?" Sanji knelt in front of Makino and was about to kiss her hand with heart shaped eyes when someone intruded. Chopper, by the orders of Nami, poked his antlers on Sanji's spine. Sanji stopped his advances towards the now red-faced Makino and glanced back at Chopper only to see Nami with a VERY large tick mark on her forehead.

"I wonder what do you think you're doing, Sanji-kun?" the way it was spoken sent shivers down the spines of all those around watching. Sanji notably backed away but Chopper has stopped him from escaping, his eyes said. ' _Give it up, Sanji_.'

( **BONK!** )

With a mighty swing of her fist, Nami effectively stopped Sanji's advance to Makino. Unknown to Nami was that her fist was (super) lightly coated by a shimmering haze. The punch's effect was visible as Sanji was knockout cold. The road was cracked. And the people in the surroundings was so scared that they very nearly had a heart attack.

Nami proceeded to ignore Sanji and the surroundings as she dragged Makino and Chopper away. Along the way, Chopper was also introduced, including the fact that he's intelligent enough to understand humans; though, they did keep it a secret that he can transform and can talk.

The Blue Seas and some islands on the Grandline could never understand Devil's Fruit Users and just treat them as monsters. This was a hard learned lesson for some of the Straw Hats.

 **[Location:** East Blue **/** Dawn Island **/** Sea near Foosha Village **/** Thousand Sunny **]**

( **Team** : Guard Duty: Brook, Franky and Usopp)

" **GYAAAH!"**

The ship guarding trio screamed their lungs out as the most unexpected happened.

"A SEA KING?!"

"No Way!"

"Gyaaah!"

They stood there with shock expressions, Brook's soul literally flew out of his body. The sea king roared at the trio and readied itself to lunge at the ship. Franky immediately reacted.

"Strong Right!"

The metal punch knocked the sea king back and staggered it. This was more than enough to snap other two into attacking as well.

"Plantanus Shuriken!"

Usopp fired and hit the sea king with deadly accuracy. It roared in anger and pain but before it could lunge to counter attack, Brook was already on its body. He was casually sheathing his sword as the sea king tried to bite him to bits.

"Hanauta Sancho: Yahazu Giri!"

The Sea King fought and died, its last thoughts was… _"I picked the wrong food to try to eat."_

"Good work, Brook!" Usopp complimented him while Franky gave him a thumbs up.

"I thought Luffy would love to have a feast later. So, I cut it properly without using my devil fruit." Brook jumped back to the ship in a single leap.

"Super!" (2x Usopp and Franky)

"Yohohoho~!"

 **[Location:** East Blue **/** Dawn Island **/** Mt. Colubo **]**

( **Team** : Search and Investigation Team: Luffy, Zoro and Robin)

"Yo, me! Nice to meet you!" (Older Luffy)

The two Luffys looked at each other. The younger Luffy looked absolutely baffled at what he is seeing. His eyes were wide. His mouth crashed to the wooden floor. While the older Luffy looked at his younger version with his trademark smile/smirk.

Then…

"THIS IS SOOO COOOOOL!"

Both Luffys jumped at one another. They both started to sing and dance. Then the contest of strength. Then the skills and techniques. Then, started the talk at high speed that even Robin have trouble deciphering what they are saying.

Robin and Zoro both sweat dropped at the surreal scene of two Luffys. They have been completely ignored by both Luffys until Robin looked at Zoro in the eye. With a heavy sigh, Zoro looked at the two Luffys and…

( **Ahem!** )

The effect was instantaneous. But, it was ultimately the creepiest both Robin and Zoro has ever experienced. Both Luffys looked at them at the same time and with the same kind of expression. They honestly felt themselves sweat a bit as the two stopped perfectly at the same time.

"Oh! Sorry, we kind of got excited."

The two Luffys said at the same time which resulted in an extremely 'hair standing on end' experience for his companions. The two even inched away from the Luffys as they leaned towards them with exactly the same movements.

"…"

Zoro and Robin said nothing as they continued their slow retreat out of the treehouse.

"Hmm… a-re~~ are you two scared~?"

The two Luffys now both have that 'Evil' mischievous grins on their faces. Zoro is now sweating a LOT. The last time Luffy have that grin was the day he found himself waking up on Sanji's lap. Both he and Sanji fought it out until Luffy laughed his ass off at the prank that they found out who did it.

Robin on the other hand was not so easy to prank. But even she was not able to get away from Luffy once he became so bored. _**'That'**_ particular incident was something she could never forget. EVER! And right now, there are two Luffys. The best strategy for this? Tactical Retreat.

The Luffys slowly inched towards their friends, like predators getting ready to pounce on their preys. Their friends on the other hand readied themselves to run, both do NOT want to meet their fate at Luffy's hands. Without any signal, the Luffys charged with a war cry.

Zoro and Robin in perfect synchronicity retreated from a fight they knew they could not win. Zoro disappeared into the forest, the door of the treehouse has been cut to million bits to get away. Robin used her ability to multiply to get away. But she felt her clones dissolving faster than she anticipated.

"Found you~~ Shishishi~"

* * *

 **[Location:** East Blue **/** Dawn Island **/** Goa Kingdom **/** Foosha Village **/** Partys Bar **]**

( **Team** : Supply Team: Nami, Sanji and Chopper)

"So… umm… about your boyfriend?" Makino started but was immediately cut off.

"He is not my boyfriend. Do you understand?" Nami has grabbed Makino's shoulders and pulled her face inches away from her own. Makino just nodded so fast that she knew she will have a head ache later. Chopper sweat dropped. He just can't understand humans, especially female ones.

The two girls talked about recent gossips and news, Nami is gathering as much information as she could. Chopper was listening on the drunken patrons of the bar, he too is gathering information.

(At the Market)

Sanji has awakened from Nami's punch and had to admit to himself, _"That's one hell of a punch."_ He immediately connected the dots as to why if hurt so much. Haki. That was the only conclusion he came up with. He thought on what to do and came up with teaching Nami was the best option they have. The more of them who can use Haki, the better.

He continued to shop for their food and medicinal supplies. Sanji already knew where Nami, Chopper and Makino went to anyway. He continued on his way while ignoring the wide eyed crowd that has gathered around him.

(At the Partys Bar)

Nami and Makino hit it off so well with one another that it could be mistaken that the two are sisters. All along the lengthy conversation the two had, Nami had learn an undeniable fact: **The Straw Hat Pirates, DOES NOT EXIST**.

Chopper was shocked at this information as the people around seemed talk to about some really old news. Not a single time, anyone mentioned about the news he learned at the New World. The Alliance, The Grand Fleet, or even the Blackbeard Pirates. He looked at Nami and saw her looking at him. She too is shocked at their findings.

Later on, Sanji arrived pulling a wagon filled with their supplies. He too joined the conversation but after a little while, he started to cook. His food was immediately liked by everyone on the bar. He was even happier when Nami gave him permission to teach Makino.

Makino was shocked at how incredibly delicious the food Sanji had cooked. She's really grateful that Nami had given her permission to learn Sanji's cooking. She had to admit that these people are not ordinary. She really liked Nami that a sister type of bond has been form between them. Makino smiled as she looked around the bar. Nami is cleaning house as she defeated her fifth opponent in a drinking contest. Chopper was pulling the drunken to a corner as to not injure them accidentally. Sanji was going around making food faster than anything she had ever seen.

She thought about how great a time she is having and wished Luffy was around too.

* * *

 **[Location:** East Blue **/** Dawn Island **/** Sea nearFoosha Village **/** Thousand Sunny **]**

It was later in the afternoon when the Supply Team of Nami, Sanji and Chopper returned to the Thousand Sunny. Usopp was busy unloading the food and medical supplies with the help of Brook. The two are happily doing their job as Brook sang.

Sanji and Franky are by the corpse of the Lord of the Coast the guarding trio had slayed earlier. The corpse was still fresh and Sanji was more than happy to chop it to bits for a feast later when the Search and Investigation Team returned.

Nami was by the Bathroom. She is taking a bath to take off the smell of alcohol she had gathered at the drinking contest. Chopper is busy sorting out the medical supplies and also helping Usopp and Brook with many supplies, some are given to them by the drunken townspeople.

"Heh~ so Luffy's town is like my town huh…" Chopper has told Ussop and Brook about the events that took place on the island. Usopp commented that his town is also as backwater as Luffy's.

"Yohohoho~ I wonder if Makino-san would show me her panty?" Brook jokingly said so but received a divine punishment by the form of a lightning strike courtesy of Nami, who was still in the bath. Her 'sister sensor' acted up that someone was thinking perverted thoughts about her newly acquired sister figure in Luffy's town.

"(Sigh) Brook… you never learn, do you?" Usopp shook his head as he looked at the twitching Brook who still went 'Yohohoho~'. Chopper just looked between the two innocently.

"Heh. Luffy once told us about there being a Lord of the Coast by his hometown. I'm guessing that this is it. Well, its dinner now." Sanji commented as he chopped parts after parts of the dead sea king. Thanks to this, their newly bought supplies won't be touched and used in a while.

"Awww! Super! I'm sure Luffy would love this!" Franky helped Sanji in moving the chopped bits into the ship. He has also began thinking of ways to improve the ship, mainly the food storage. Maybe another freezer, a larger one. Yup, definitely a must.

Time passed by slowly for the crew but they took no notice of it. They had taken into doing their own things. Usopp and Franky are back to making the Mirage System. Chopper is compounding medicine and replenishing his stocks. Sanji is busy in the kitchen. Brook is simply playing an energetic song to help everyone. While Nami stayed at the Library to prepare a report about the Supply Team's findings.

Nami was still hesitating about their findings. If they are true, then it's just way too ridiculous. She knew she would need Robin's insights and Franky's knowledge about technology. She want to be sure before making any final conclusion about what has happened to them. Though in all honesty, it seems the crew has already reached the same conclusion as her. They are just waiting for confirmation.

* * *

"Guys… We're back…" an exhausted Zoro climbed onto the ship. His appearance looked like he run for his dear life. Dirt covered his face. His clothes are torn in some places. And his breathing is haggard. In his arms is their Luffy (older), he is chained and has at least four to six bumps on his head. Luffy is unconscious.

"…" Robin said nothing. She can't. Her appearance is just like Zoro's. Dirt covered her face and body. Grass and leaves cling to her hair. The said hair is now greatly unkempt. Her clothes' torn in places. She's also breathing hard. By her side is another Luffy (younger), he's tied up by Robin's many hands with a single bump on his head. He too is unconscious.

"What happened to you guys?" Chopper asked as he checked over Robin and Zoro for injuries but found none. He then turned to Luffy and checked him over.

"It's probably the shitty captain again." Sanji blew his smoke. He already understood what happened. Brook, Usopp and Franky went 'Ahhh…' while nodding in understanding.

"It's even worse. He has the 'Evil' smile." Zoro shuddered as he said that. Everyone went quiet for a moment. They all nodded their heads in sympathy towards Zoro and Robin.

Nami went out to welcome the Search and Investigation Team. She saw the state Robin and Zoro are in and asked what happened. After hearing the details from Usopp, she nodded and helped Robin. Zoro went to nap at the deck and asked them to wake him up when the food is served. Franky and Usopp secured their submarine back into the ship while everyone else went back to do their thing.

An hour later after the Search and Investigation Team's return, the two Luffys' woke up to the smell of food. Everyone else also began to gather at the table. The crew watched as the two Luffy's devour the food at extreme pace. Luckily, Sanji took into account that there are two Luffys around.

"(Munch) (10x)"

The younger Luffy was pointing at the food and everyone on the table. The older Luffy pointed at Sanji and then everyone. The two are having a conversation while eating. The rest of the crew have the same sweatdropped.

"(Munch) (3x)"

It got weirder as Brook joined the conversation of the duo. Somehow, Brook was understanding the two. Robin saw this and gave Brook a chilling smile as she, the most intellectual on the ship, could not even begin to understand the two Luffys; and yet Brook is clearly having a conversation with them. The younger Luffy is now staring at Brook with shining eyes.

The feast went on with the younger Luffy getting to know each of them. The ship is also introduced. Usopp began telling of their adventures with older Luffy's permission. Everyone else also joined in the story telling and bonk Usopp for some exaggerated parts. Overall, they are having a lot of fun and when they finished it was already evening.

* * *

The two Luffys are now seated at the figurehead of the Thousand Sunny. The crew kept their distance as they saw the rather gloomy mood. The two are laughing, then crying, the shouting into the distance, then crying again and then laughing again. This went on in a loop.

"So, where do we start?" Nami looked at Luffy before shaking her head. She turned to address what they had found out. Everyone knew Luffy wouldn't mind missing the meeting, so they continued.

"I will be frank with all of you. I still do not believe what has happened to us is real. That we are now, 'Back into the Past'."

They all looked at Nami and nodded. They knew how serious their current situation is and wouldn't have believed it as fast as Luffy. They want serious evidence to support the idea and now Nami is presenting them with newspapers she had gather at the town. The gossips she managed to collect and many others.

"This certainly dwarfs all other adventures we've gotten ourselves into." Robin commented as she thought things through.

"I take it you want my insights in the technologies Vegapunk have on the weapon used on us, right?" Franky started to list everything he could remember about all the technologies he's gotten from one of Vegapunk's Labs. Nami nodded to Robin and Franky.

"This is still all hard to take in." Usopp said and got nods from everyone except Zoro who said he doesn't really care.

"That's why, even with all this evidence, I want a more solid proof." Nami continued to find any flaws on the idea that they are back into the past. The other members did not comment on this as they waited for Robin and Franky to give their own thoughts on the matter.

"The 'Solid' proof you want would be that younger Luffy we have gotten from the island. Aside from that, I have several information that is unconfirmed. I got this from when I was still with the Revolutionaries." Robin listed the information on the board they are using. 'One-Time Weapons Project'.

"Huh? One-Time Weapons Project?" Usopp, Nami, Chopper, Sanji, Zoro and Brook tilted their heads in confusion.

"The Revolutionaries believed that super weapons are being created by the Marines. In fact, many of them has been found to be true. But, out of all the weapons they had created. There are some called, One-Time Weapons. These are the most powerful weapons of them all and are often can only be used once, hence the name of the project. It wasn't known if it actually existed until the Marines used on us." Robin thoughtfully explained.

"Little is known about the weapons. All we knew about it was that if used, it ' **Kills Completely** '. Like, nothing is left of the one hit by it. And it was only supposed to be used against someone on the same level as the Pirate King."

"Gyaaah!" Nami, Usopp, Chopper and Brook screamed in fright at the mention of Kills Completely.

"Heh. As expected of the Captain." Zoro and Sanji had a shit-eating grin on their faces.

"Fufufu~ I totally agree." Robin joined Zoro and Sanji while the other four finally understood just how significant that means.

"That means, they unwittingly acknowledged that Luffy is the (Second) Pirate King!" Usopp shouted in joy as he, Brook and Chopper danced around. While Nami just shook her head but couldn't keep the smirk off her face.

"Awww! Super!" Franky joined in as he has been listening on the conversation.

"So Franky, anything to share?" Nami sipped on her cold drink that Sanji had provided.

"Aw! I do have something to share." It was Franky's turn to use the board. Time-Travel Technology. Dimensional-Travel Technology. Expensive.

"According to the notes I got from Vegapunk's Lab. These technologies are SUPER Expensive that the World Government forbade them from continuing it." Franky drank some cola before continuing.

"Vegapunk did not care and scrapped the projects altogether. He has theorised that it is possible to cross to another dimension, as well as travel to the past or future."

"Really? But he didn't even try it, right?" Usopp commented. This talked about time travel is starting to hurt his head.

"Right. But according to his theory about time travel…" Franky purposely made it ominous, which made Usopp, Nami, Chopper and Brook gulp.

"There can only be one person existing at the same time."

"One person…"

"Existing…"

"At the same time…?"

The whole crew's stomach dropped at the implications. Even Franky himself couldn't help but shiver at the thought. They all round to a window and looked at the two Luffy's still busy on their conversations.

"You can't be serious Franky. What if our Luffy or both of them disappeared?" Usopp looked at the Luffy and was resisting the urge to run towards them.

"If they started to disappear, I wonder if it will be painful. Like, they are being crushed into a fist size lump of flesh." Robin darkly commented which caused all but Sanji and Zoro to freak out.

"Robin! Don't say that!" Nami was comically crying at the mental image Robin has just lunged into her mind. Usopp, Chopper and Brook aren't faring any better.

"…" Zoro and Sanji didn't say anything but if one looked closely, they could see that the two actually sweated a little.

"Should we tell them?" Chopper suggested.

"No need." Zoro readily replied to Choppers suggestion.

"Huh? What do you mean, Marimo?" Sanji asked what everyone else is thinking about. Though, Robin seemed to also get what Zoro is saying.

"Luffy already knew. He knew since the moment he met his younger self." Zoro clarified. Having seen Luffy's eyes, both the Older and the Younger version.

"It would appear that way." Brook further cemented Zoro's findings. Luffy's eyes are so easy to read sometimes.

"No way. Then, that means…" Usopp didn't finish what he was about to say. Zoro picked up on it.

"Fulfilment. The younger Luffy is trying to enjoy what his older self have."

* * *

The two Luffys talked and talked and talked. The older has told his younger self everything. About Ace, his adventure and the near completion of his Dream. To become the Pirate King. The younger self listened on and felt happy.

The younger Luffy knew a lot has happened to his older counterpart. He could see it in his eyes. It's his eyes too after all. The older Luffy saw his younger counterpart's and understood him. They both looked at one another and smile. The smile of D.

The whole crew approached the duo and looked at them with eyes of understanding. They were strong willed eyes with no sadness. They refused to send the younger Luffy over with weak resolve.

The Younger Luffy looked at them as he stood at the figurehead of the ship. He scanned them all and felt relieved. He knew his Dream is in good hands. He thanked everyone and smiled. He slowly disappeared in balls of light that the Older Luffy started to absorb. Not a minute later, it was over.

Luffy looked at the sea and shouted with every will he could muster.

" **I WILL BE THE PIRATE KING!"**

( _To Be Continued_ …)

* * *

 **Last Author's Notes for the Chapter** :

This fanfic is meant to be fun. Please, I implore people to not take this seriously. Thank you for reading this fanfic if you have. And if you liked it as well.

 **NOTE** : Story Pacing. Do tell me if I am going too slow or too fast. Or, you can also tell me how you want me to pace the story.

 **Lastly** : None.

 **Up Next** :

First Steps.

 **Sneak Peak** :

"Let's go kick some Fishman ass."


End file.
